User talk:Shadix7890 v2/Archive1
{|style="background: #00FFFF; border-radius: 10px; color:#101010 ; -moz-border-radius: 0.5em; width: 1%" |- |style="background: #FF3300; border-radius: 20px; -moz-border-radius: 0.5em;" align="center"|'Welcome to my Talk Page I will reply as soon as I can' |- | I will reply as soon as I can if I am free. Shadix7890 V2 Shad Jokers Rains[http://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Shadix7890_v2 ' Einsatz'] 07:55, July 12, 2013 (UTC) ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Happy Birthday Happy birthday.Do you know why me so fast to write,because I does not at my house on 24/25/26/10.So I write it at today-23/10.Happy birthday. '' 'Michelle ChuaFire Tornado 13:18, October 23, 2012 (UTC)' You r welcome!Hey,please remember sign your name and timestamp on the message. ' Michelle ChuaFire Tornado ' 14:31, October 26, 2012 (UTC) 'THANKS A LOT 'I really appreciate it '' Shadix7890 v2 (talk) 11:13, October 24, 2012 (UTC) Message You should leave your reply at the user's talk page who you wanted to reply to or else, the user can't see if you had replayed. Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 11:18, October 24, 2012 (UTC) I saw it in the Wiki Activity and you're welcome~ ^^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 15:06, October 24, 2012 (UTC) Happy Birthday Senpai Happy Birthday Shadix7890 v2-senpai, wish you a happy birthday. where I live it's 25/10/2012. Enjoy the music as your friends chant the lovely Happy Birthday song! Make the most of your big day today! Piglet98 (talk) 20:25, October 24, 2012 (UTC) HB ! Happy Birthday~! SnowyBoy❄ 21:13, October 24, 2012 (UTC) You're welcome~! SnowyBoy❄ 15:19, October 26, 2012 (UTC) HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!!! Hope you will have a nice day :3 B.N.N (talk) 21:22, October 24, 2012 (UTC) Happy Birthday!~ HAPPY BIRTHDAY!~ ^^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 22:31, October 24, 2012 (UTC) Happy Birthday~ XDD!! wish you will have great Happy Birthday ~ ^^ [[User:Tsurugi_Kyousuke_10|'Tsurugi Kyousuke 10']] Devile Burst 1:57 AM, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Ok, and U support Barcelona? me too, my favourite player is Messi. I am a very aggresive defender. In midfield, i usually dribble as a winger on mostly the left side. I sometimes go on attack because my shoots are very powerful and accurate. As a Goalkeeper when a player comes up to me one on one i come in front of him to limit his shooting range. Anyway i also watch Beyblade, and my fav character was KAI!! That's all about me. Anyway welcome to the wiki. Feel free to ask me for help in anything u want. Taha1921 05:21, October 25, 2012 (UTC) happy birthday shadix, i wish for u a nice day. XshuuX 06:27, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Np~ u'r welcome in any time. XshuuX 08:41, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Sorry~ sorry, i dont like to ask about this. XshuuX 08:49, October 25, 2012 (UTC) no its kk, just i dont like to say a personality information. XshuuX 09:04, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Super Happy Birthday HAPPR BIRTHDAY SHADIX!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hope you have a great day XD TsurugiFan16 (talk) 10:19, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Re:Thank you Sure Np, and you spelled it correctly Taha1921 10:41, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Happy Birthday! Heya! I saw it's your birthday so.. HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!! Have a Nice day~ FubukiKazemaru (talk) 12:33, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Your Welcome ^^ B.N.N (talk) 15:30, October 25, 2012 (UTC) HB! Happy Birthday! The Mountain ツ 14:45, October 26, 2012 (UTC) Edit So far, you're 'friends' edit was vandalism. He removed content, added a 'crazy' photo at Torch's place, and copied my user page, which made many users shocked, tell me a reason WHY he was editing other user's pages and REMOVING THEM. So far, that was indeed in need of a block. Also to add, he ignored our warnings. Re:Chat Well, you should warn your brother for it to not go on your account anymore~ Well, I guess you are unblocked now~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 19:08, February 11, 2013 (UTC) Back A Bit I'm back, but not that active, around the middle of March is my real activeness though. Still, glad to know that you cared for me being back :) Re:Signature Sure~! I will make it for you~ Which two colours do you want and which name to link to your talk page?~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Kami no Takuto FI ' ' 22:18, March 14, 2013 (UTC) Here you go~! User:Lordranged7/Signatures/Shadix7890 v2~ If you don't like it, feel free to edit it~ To save it, go to your preferences,scroll down to signature, put this: in the box and don't forget to click on: "I want to use wikitext" under the box and then, save it and you're done~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Kami no Takuto FI ' ' 07:49, March 15, 2013 (UTC) If you click on the arrow next to your name, the section preferences will appear~ Just remove the black part and put another colour in it~ Thanks~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Kami no Takuto FI ' ' 08:29, March 15, 2013 (UTC) Mixi max requests Sorry it may be awile I don't have orca taiyou or beta sorry Sunshine Storm Ryuusei Blade 11:53, March 19, 2013 (UTC) Yeah okic or video and your sig is epic Sunshine Storm Ryuusei Blade 12:15, March 19, 2013 (UTC) Bout ten mins -- Sunshine Storm Ryuusei Blade 15:02, March 19, 2013 (UTC) It's up hope u like it -- Sunshine Storm Ryuusei Blade 16:00, March 19, 2013 (UTC) Hello~ I live in Abu Dhabi. Yup am muslim and u? Fran~Chan (talk) 14:55, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Ok :3 nice to meet u ^^ Hope to cya soon in the chat :3 What should i call u? Fran~Chan (talk) 15:09, March 21, 2013 (UTC) K shadix :3 Fran~Chan (talk) 16:30, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Idk x3> Fran~Chan 17:09, March 25, 2013 (UTC) Our Choice Hello. You should see nomination game and you'll find that i have a choice of creating my own round with the players that i choose. I was thinking Hakuryuu vs Tsurugi and we debate for Hakuryuu but i'm to suggestions if you have a better round offer, Keeping in mind that the 2 players are somewhat evenly matched. Taha1921 Kiku Ichimonji Wolf Legend ' ' 14:05, April 14, 2013 (UTC) I think that the ones i suggested would be better because they also show the 2013 strikers stats and they are evenly matched alot and both of them are the ace strikers of their team so it could work Taha1921 Kiku Ichimonji Wolf Legend ' ' 10:11, April 15, 2013 (UTC) Re Earthquake :3 nah i didnt but the wi-fi did x3 Fran~Chan 16:45, April 17, 2013 (UTC) Re:Congratulations Thanks Shadix. Means a lot :) Taha1921 '''Kiku 'I'chimonji' 'Wolf Legend' ' ' 11:21, May 31, 2013 (UTC) 'User talk:Taha1921' MSPD Heya Shadix! Hope you are doing fine ^^ BTW, in MSPD we are up against Torch's team. We are debating '''for' Alpha against Fideo. Hope you have the time to debate :). Remember that you can't debate using Keshin and Mixi Max. Only Stats, Moveset, Anime See Ya! 16:48, June 6, 2013 (UTC) Match Well Shadix your match has already been done, it was your team against Torch's team and your team won thanks to Abdullah. The good thing is your team is still in MSPD because they have 1 match, a tie break match between your team and Leo's. Don't worry theres still 2 matchs until your tie break match. ' TsurugiFan16 Kiku Ichimonji Devil Burst Fire Tornado TC Great Blaster ' 12:55, June 13, 2013 (UTC) Well I don't know specificly but I think next thursday will be fine for your tie break. When ever you want the match really is when I'll start it but after the last 2 matches. ' TsurugiFan16 Kiku Ichimonji Devil Burst Fire Tornado TC Great Blaster ' 13:25, June 13, 2013 (UTC) Userpage Hello Shadix. I know this might be displeasing, but please, can you remove all the features that were in my userpage? You simply copied it and I don't like it at all. Thank you. '''Fubuki風吹'Death Spear' '10:06/07.15.2013 Yes, please remove everything you copied. It feels so annoying when we get copied. 'Fubuki風吹'Death Spear' 14:12/07.15.2013 thank you '''Emma50006 Ice Ground ' ' ' ' 23:03, July 15, 2013 (UTC) Sorry i been away for 1 week and my internet at home is broken at the moment it wont be back on intill 3monts is over Emma50006 Ice Ground ' ' ' ' 00:20, July 27, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for the happy birthday Hey shadi thanks for the pictures i love them ^^ by the way Sam accused me of swearing on chat and i arent a type of person that swears on chat and that made others accuse me which annoyed me but im lucky my friends dont believe them cause they know what im like and they know i dont swear and im just like a anime version fubuki Kariya Ice Ground Penguin the Hand ' ' 07:11, July 27, 2013 (UTC) Re: HB~! Thanks Shadix! :D Wow, it is one of the coolest fanart I've ever seen xD And yep, I did! ^^ SnowyBoy❄ 09:51, August 4, 2013 (UTC) Hey.It's me Andrew.You asked me about Metalshadow save file,didn't you? 1.Open Desmume 2.Open Inazuma Eleven 3 The Ogre on desmume. 3.On the upper tab,click on Config.Then Select Path Settings. 4.Press ,, ..." 'near SaveRam. 5.Select and folder you want.It would be better if you create a new folder.Let's say you named the new folder "IE3" 6.Put the Rom in IE3 folder.Also,put the saved file from Metalshadow in IE3 folder. 7.Rename the saved file,to be exatly the same name as the rom.Let's say the rom is "IE3 Ogre.nds" and the saved file is "IE3 Saved file.dsv"(for example).Rename "IE3 Saved file.dsv" to be like this: "IE3 OGRE.dsv".See?It has the same name as the rom.The only difference is that one is ".nds"(the rom) and one is ".dsv"(saved file). 8.Close Desmume 9.Open Desmume again.Also open the game. 10.You'll have the Continue option(the middle option).Press it,and TADA!You play his saved file :) I hope it works.It worked to me. Andrew13112001 (talk) 07:56, August 5, 2013 (UTC)Andrew13112001Andrew13112001 (talk) 07:56, August 5, 2013 (UTC) Saved File It took a time for me to understand too how this whole thing work,but I understoon after. Andrew13112001 (talk) 11:49, August 5, 2013 (UTC)Andrew13112001Andrew13112001 (talk) 11:49, August 5, 2013 (UTC) Question '''Want to see a mixi max pic i did Shadi XD ' '''Kariya Ice Ground Penguin the Hand ' ' 13:03, August 6, 2013 (UTC) I feel sorry for you shadi i know how u feel i feel the same way too. Anyways here is my Mix max pic i drew tell me what you think. Kariya Ice Ground Penguin the Hand ' ' 13:09, August 6, 2013 (UTC) Blog Game If you join it,please select a team from the first three seasons,and make a story with them.Me and Ozora Tsubasa already made the story,and you already have examples from us. Andrew God hand W God Hand X ' ' 17:47, August 7, 2013 (UTC) re: Eid Hey Shad, thanks for the greeting, but em, here, Eid is on Friday (tomorrow), so I guess it's an Advance Eid Mubarak? XD Well, anyways, same to you! '''Fideo Ardena 'Odin Sword ' 08:43/08.8.2013 Episode Scans Hey shadi i have Episode scans here just wanted to know if u can translate it if its possible especially Episode 18 ^^ sorry if its too big '''Kariya Ice Ground Penguin the Hand ' ' 09:33, August 9, 2013 (UTC) Its ok Shadi no worries besides i found out Episode 18 is called The Visitor which means someone will visit the Stadium where SIJ is and its possible its the Aliens. Kariya Ice Ground Penguin the Hand ' ' 13:49, August 9, 2013 (UTC) Story for my blog game: When you will make your story for my blog game?Me and Ozora Tsubasa already made the story,so you have examples.The story must be writen as a comment at the blog game. Andrew God hand W God Hand X ' ' 20:01, August 9, 2013 (UTC) Good luck ^^ hey shadi cant wait to have to have a fun round against you lets try our best when that comes ^^. Kariya Ice Ground Penguin the Hand ' ' 17:13, August 22, 2013 (UTC) shadi i know cause its going in order and its going to be your team vs me vs matatagi. so its like a 3 team round and by the way i would love to join ur blog it will be awesome shadi ^^. Kariya Ice Ground Penguin the Hand ' ' 17:29, August 22, 2013 (UTC) Your welcome shadi and i like how ur happy cause we are friends and nothing will change our friendship together ^^. Kariya Ice Ground Penguin the Hand ' ' 17:43, August 22, 2013 (UTC) Hey shadi u should come on chat ^_^ and also btw what does G2 start :) Kariya Ice Ground Penguin the Hand ' ' 16:40, August 23, 2013 (UTC) Thanks shadi for the awesome comment i love it :D and im excited about G2 it sounds cool how u said there is a theme in it ^^ Kariya Ice Ground Penguin the Hand ' ' 21:41, August 23, 2013 (UTC) come on chat Shadi ^_^ and also did u watch my latest Strikers Video :D ' 'Kariya' 'Ice Ground' 'Penguin the Hand' ' ' 12:17, August 27, 2013 (UTC)' Debate As Fubuki, your captain, requested, I would like to inform you that is it your team's turn to debate now. Fubuki has chosen to debate for Tsurugi Kyousuke against Hakuryuu~ He would like to see you debate soon~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' ' ' 13:58, August 28, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome~! That's too bad but it doesn't matter as long your debate is good, that's the whole goal~! Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' ' ' 14:20, August 28, 2013 (UTC) I hope u will come on chat Shadi and by the way i dont even think my debate will ever be that long the way u do ur's is way above me its legendary :D ' 'Kariya' 'Ice Ground' 'Penguin the Hand' ' ' 00:15, August 29, 2013 (UTC)' You're welcome and yeah i am :D by the way did u see my latest video ^^. I did it with some friends last night :D. ' 'Kariya' 'Ice Ground' 'Penguin the Hand' ' ' 00:35, August 29, 2013 (UTC)' You might be right i hate people who just plain hate vids so much but i know u wouldnt cause u are my friend and friends stick together no matter what :3 ^^. Kariya Ice Ground Penguin the Hand ' ' 00:46, August 29, 2013 (UTC) Congratz Hey shadi have u read my debate yet omg i wrote so much xD . And gratz on the lucky badge Kariya Ice Ground Penguin the Hand ' ' 20:41, September 6, 2013 (UTC) Yeah ur right about the badluck i also have it aswell also aww i hope ur thumb gets better that would be hard to write. Kariya Ice Ground Penguin the Hand ' ' 20:54, September 6, 2013 (UTC) Yeah i did i was actually there when the drama started shadi and by the way come on chat ^^. ill explain more then. Kariya Ice Ground Penguin the Hand ' ' 21:16, September 6, 2013 (UTC) Hey shadi it was good to talk on chat the other day just wondering if u will come on chat ^^. Kariya Ice Ground Penguin the Hand ' ' 10:54, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Hey shadi i saw ur comment yeah i was shock when i saw forfiet i was like what the hell >-<. ' 'Kariya Ice Ground Penguin the Hand ' ' 00:01, September 9, 2013 (UTC) Yeah of course besides when i saw what Takato wrote i was thinking omg cause i even got my team mate to explain something to him before. Its like the rounds get badluck somehow >-> . Kariya Ice Ground Penguin the Hand ' ' 00:30, September 9, 2013 (UTC) Yeah i do shadi and also btw im uploading my chrono stone neppu match also come on chat ^^ i want to tell you how i kicked butt in my match :D. Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers Iso Link Kariya Ice Ground Penguin the Hand ' ' 12:44, September 9, 2013 (UTC) Hey shadi btw i just played genesis for fun and i won that match 5-0 ^^ Kariya Ice Ground Penguin the Hand ' ' 01:43, September 10, 2013 (UTC) Nope cause its usually around 4GB and also thanks it was pure luck that made me with and im glad ichino made it happened. Kariya Ice Ground Penguin the Hand ' ' 02:09, September 10, 2013 (UTC) Yep thats right i did it I smash them with using just mostly Ichino ^^. I show of his pure strength in that match ^^. Kariya Ice Ground Penguin the Hand ' ' 02:37, September 10, 2013 (UTC) Code If you noticed, Fubuki風吹 replied to his message, so your message is unecessary, but still was a good suggestion Angelo Gabrini Kattobi Defense 00:43, September 11, 2013 (UTC) New CS Video Hey shadi just letting you know i uploaded a new CS video hope you will enjoy and also Be aware about the Grandluster noise its kind of loud.^^ Kariya Ice Ground Penguin the Hand ' ' 00:50, September 11, 2013 (UTC) Its already up by the way shadi ^^ u will like how i played :D ' 'Kariya Ice Ground Penguin the Hand ' ' 01:15, September 11, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Shadi ^^ i hope you wont mind that annoying noise of Grand luster tactics since it scared me when i played it ^^. Kariya Ice Ground Penguin the Hand ' ' 01:29, September 11, 2013 (UTC) Hey shadi come on chat ^^ you can tell me how it was with the match video ^^. Kariya Ice Ground Penguin the Hand ' ' 10:38, September 11, 2013 (UTC) Hey shadi i did another CS neppu match video hope you enjoy watching it ^^. And i cant wait to talk to you again on chat ^^ .Ps I got a Lucky badge today even though i had bad luck aswell D: Kariya Ice Ground Penguin the Hand ' ' 14:18, September 13, 2013 (UTC) Sorry about lastnight Hey shadi sorry about last night i accidently fell asleep and forgot to tell you D: i hope you can understand.^^ Kariya Ice Ground Penguin the Hand ' ' 04:48, September 14, 2013 (UTC) Im coming on Shadi sorry i fell asleep earlier i just woke up. can u come back online ^^. Kariya Ice Ground Penguin the Hand ' ' 17:19, September 14, 2013 (UTC) Hey shadi come on chat ^^ i feel a bit bored Kariya Ice Ground Penguin the Hand ' ' 11:31, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Hey shadi i was playing neppu and i had so much bad luck yesterday but now i got good luck and got a character i needed ^^ Kariya Ice Ground Penguin the Hand ' ' 21:00, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Hey shadi i made a video with neppu again but this time i went against lvl 99 chaos its a interesting match hope you get to watch it ^^. Kariya Ice Ground Penguin the Hand ' ' 14:49, September 16, 2013 (UTC) No worries Its fine Shadi i understand and btw come on the chat im kind of bored XD. I cant believe we are up against each for the Debate GL btw ^^. Kariya Ice Ground Penguin the Hand ' ' 11:26, September 19, 2013 (UTC) hey Shadix i WANT any sprite and i wanna gran form so plzz can you make th signature for me SORRY FOR LATE REPLY Hey Shadi hope you enjoy reading my debate i just put up even though i almost lost it cause of my computer lagging O_O. And hopefully u will be able to come on chat after ^^. Kariya Ice Ground Penguin the Hand ' ' 01:49, September 22, 2013 (UTC) Gws ^^ Hey shadi awww i hope you gws soon and thanks for the comment i am really happy after that. Btw come on chat ^ ^ i feel bored as usual ;~; Kariya Ice Ground Penguin the Hand ' ' 20:19, September 22, 2013 (UTC) Re: Happy Birthday I am enjoying it XD Thanks Shadix ^ ^ ' Takato~Warfare Musician~Zephyr of Light 08:59, September 23, 2013 (UTC) Come on chat shadi plz ^^ i want to talk :D Kariya Ice Ground Penguin the Hand ' ' 12:02, September 23, 2013 (UTC) YAY FINALLY ^^ I cant wait :D wohoo my friend is coming yay shadi ur the best ^^. Kariya Ice Ground Penguin the Hand ' ' 12:05, September 23, 2013 (UTC)